Unbroken
by MariaPotterf
Summary: Annie podía ser muchas cosas, podía estar loca y haber perdido todo lo que tenía, pero ella era fuerte e inquebrantable como Finnick, el único amor de su vida. Un minific, y el primero que hago de esta tierna pareja. ¡entren!


Disclaimer: Todo es de Suzanne Collins.

Advertencia: Romance, drama. Finnick x Annie.

Gracias por entrar.

* * *

Unbroken

No había nada que la relajara más que el sonido de las olas golpear las costas del distrito cuatro. Le recordaban que jamás estaría sola otra vez, aunque la realidad era todo lo contrario. Abrazaba ese pequeño regalo que estaba en su vientre, él se lo había obsequiado y ella juró por su nombre que cuidaría al pequeño Finnick.

Todos los días lo llevaría a la playa para que sintiera las fuertes brisas salinas que su padre mandaba del mas allá, para Annie, Finnick siempre fue como el dios del mar. Alto, guapo y atlético. Pero para ella no solo era eso también era su mejor amigo. El viento soplaba sus cabellos mientras caminaba por la playa, hasta que llegó a un punto específico, ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos a su distorsionaba memoria.

Cuando ella llegó del tour de la victoria estaba destrozada, la imagen de la muerte de su compañero, como su cabeza caía una y otra vez al suelo se repetían por varios plazos de tiempo. Una noche despertó de una horrible pesadilla casi vivida, donde rememoró cada uno de esos momentos en la arena gritó muy fuerte, aterrada por el pánico y salió corriendo fuera de su casa hasta la playa de su distrito, corrió por largo tiempo hasta que llegó a un risco, casi resbalaba y caía por el abismo cuando unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron de los costados, salvándole la vida.

Era Finnick ella lo conocía, el fue su entrenador cuando estuvo en los juegos y su mejor amigo. Le encantaba los pequeños huequitos que se formaban en los cachetes cuando sonreía. Siempre la ponía nerviosa. Esa noche hablaron de todo lo sucedido y Finnick trató de calmarla hasta que se hizo de día, cuando ella repentinamente se quedo dormida.

Él siempre estaba ahí para ella.

Su mente viajo al día más feliz de su vida, cuando vestida de blanco paseaba por la playa agarrada de las manos con su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida. Los recuerdos eran borrosos y a veces confundía las cosas, pero nada como ese día. Solo eran Finnick y ella, él le decía tantas cosas bonitas, lo que harían cuando todo acabara, cuántos hijos tendrían y muchas más pero ya las había olvidado debido a su condición mental, recorrieron todo el lugar hasta aquel risco donde él la salvó una vez, el viento soplaba muy fuerte.

Finnick agarró la cintura de Annie y la inclinó un poco, al principio tenía un poco de miedo, pero esas fuertes manos la sujetaban, se dejó llevar por el momento y extendió los brazos, las fuertes corrientes de aire empujaban su cuerpo hacia atrás, era una sensación maravillosa.

Ese mismo día su esposo le hizo ese regalo y ella prometió cuidarlo con su vida, no importaba si el mismo Snow venía arrebatarle ese obsequio ella lo defendería con todo lo que tenía. Tiempo después Finnick prometió que volvería pero no lo hizo, ella lo seguía esperando en la orilla de ese risco todos los días, por el resto de su vida.

Todos decían que estaba loca, Finnick estaba muerto. Ella no les creía sabía que Finnick vivía en su corazón y en su hijo, y que cumpliría esa promesa que le había hecho el día de su boda.

Estaba parada en el risco mirando hacia abajo, las olas arremetían contra las piedras y se oía el ulular del viento, muchos creían que estaba loca pero ella estaba segura que tarde o temprano Finnick vendría por ella y serían felices, como debería haber sido.

El viento era como el de aquel día no muy lejano, extendió los brazos y dejo que su cuerpo fuera azotado por el viento, pero era diferente no se sentía frágil ni rota. Estaba fuerte y decidida por que ella siempre estaría intacta.

El viento se detuvo y ella miró al cielo de la tarde, los golpes del mar producían pequeños destellos de luz verde contra la luz del sol, como si los ojos de Finnick pudiesen mirarla desde donde quiera que estuviese. Annie se llevó los tres dedos centrales de la mano a los labios y los elevó hacia el cielo, un gesto que había visto en alguna parte, honrando la memoria de su amor. El viento siguió soplando como de costumbre y ella se alejó de regreso como todos los días, devuelta a la aldea de los vencedores.

Podía estar loca, pero era inquebrantable y fuerte como Finnick, porque solo él pudo enseñarle lo que nadie nunca le enseño, amar y ser amado y nadie podía negarlo porque dentro de ella estaba la prueba de ese amor.

* * *

Unbroken significa inquebrantable o intacto.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado es mi primer fic de la pareja, gracias por leer. Dejen un review si les gusto!

_**~May de odds be ever in your favor~**_


End file.
